Spell
by LovelyLadyRed
Summary: In which she tests her witchy magic on him at a costume ball. rated T for language and suggestive themes; slight OOC - Happy Halloween!


Happy Halloween, babes! Here's a little treat for you all! I know I've been kinda AWOL these past couple of weeks - school has been way too hectic - but I wanted to let you guys know that I'm thinking about you and that I'm still dedicated to writing! Gold Digger . . . I'm trying, y'all. I've written out the next chapter, but so far it hasn't been sounding right so I've been editing like crazy. I'm almost done though, and will hopefully be able to post it by thus weekend. And hopefully, my writer's block will magically disappear and my schedule will magically clear up so I could have more time to write soon. Anyway, once again, thank you all for your continuous support, I really appreciate it, you guys have been my rock! I love you all!

ON TO THE STORY! Okay, just a warning, some characters in here are a bit OOC, but this just popped into my head while watching Hocus Pocus and I had to write it. I also experimented with a different writing style, so hopefully it all turned out okay. I honestly don't know, it was late at night(lol). But yeah, this a bit of a ~smexy~ take on our favorite couple. *smirks* The song is definitely not mine (I fucking wish), but you can thank the Sanderson Sisters for making this version of "I Put A Spell On You" really come to life!

I hope you enjoy, my lovelies, and have a happy and safe Halloween!

* * *

She sent him a coy, red-lipped smile over a bare shoulder, giving her green eyes a gorgeous shine that reflected an almost playful mirth rarely seen in these dark days.

His hand - clearly possessing a mind of its own now - quickly moved to loosen his tie.

An appropriate reaction, yes.

But he still hated himself for it.

* * *

 **I put a spell on you . . .**

* * *

She _definitely_ saw him do that, much to his incredible embarrassment.

Yet, she wasn't bothered, flustered, or heated. At all.

. . . Strange. One would usually expect her to be when faced with such . . . _intense_ behavior. But actually, she looked rather pleased with herself, boldly turning her pleasant form towards him and tipping her black witch's hat in acknowledgement.

Oh, _fuck._

* * *

 **And now you're mine . . .**

* * *

He took a swig of his drink, not once taking his eyes away from her's.

Where had all the bloody air gone?

* * *

 **You can't stop the things I do . . .**

* * *

He liked to think that she sat at the table across from his just so he could have her in full display. Her long, crossed legs, the way her dress perfectly showed off her collarbone, that fiery mane . . .

She probably had no idea what she was doing to him.

* * *

 **I ain't lyin' . . .**

* * *

But then she turned away from Hamilton, completely tuning the goon out, and flashed him a dangerous smirk.

Nope, she _definitely_ knew what she was doing to him.

* * *

 **I put a spell on you . . .**

* * *

Everyone had started dancing again to some stupid song that took part in commercializing the completely barbarian American holiday they were currently celebrating.

He noticed that she was without a partner.

For now.

* * *

 **And now you're gone . . .**

* * *

He really should just ask. For God's sake, he was a Kabra! Seduction? More like his area of expertise.

It was decided. One dance, that's all it would take. He started making his way out of his chair, determination slowly making its way into his racing heart.

But one look at that table, stopped him cold in his tracks.

* * *

 **My whammy fell on you . . .**

* * *

Rosenbloom, that _absolute prick!_ How _dare_ he!

How dare _she!_ Leading him on like that, then going off and waltzing with her jilted ex-lover! Where was the class in that?

* * *

 **And it was strong . . .**

* * *

Figures that the buffoon dressed as The Devil.

Well, they could both have a great time in hell.

* * *

 **Your wretched little lives have all been cursed . . .**

* * *

"She doesn't like him that way, if you're wondering."

"I'm not, thank you," he snapped at the impertinent female beside him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, Starling? Don't tell me there aren't anymore children to scare, or candy to steal."

"I thought that was your job." The Ekat rolled her eyes. "She's playing a game, stupid. And by the looks of it, winning. Now make a move, Romeo, or someone else will."

He'd never admit it . . . but she had a point.

* * *

 **'Cause of all the witch's working . . .**

* * *

 _"I didn't mean with me!"_

"Shut up, and look like you're having fun!" he hissed at the ginger.

"Easier said than done," she mumbled back, but leaned closer to his swaying torso. She breathed evenly into his neck. "I think this might actually be working."

He allowed himself a victorious smirk. Of course it was, he already knew that. After all, his pretty little witch was still staring - and frowning - in his general direction.

* * *

 **I'm the worst . . .**

* * *

He was leaning against against a dark, marble column when she finally approached him, sauntering confidently with each and every step she took. She looked an equal amount of pissed off, turned on, jealous, and excited.

In other words, she looked divine.

He almost didn't hear her when she propped herself against the same column he was occupying and whispered, "Not fair."

* * *

 **I put a spell on you . . .**

* * *

"Then why don't you let me make it up to you?"

She smiled. "And how would you do that?"

He placed a discreet hand on her waist and pulled her closer. "Take a walk with me, and you'll definitely find out."

He hoped that she would say yes. He _wanted_ her to say yes.

But she didn't.

She just held his gaze, and took his hand.

And somehow _that_ was so much better.

* * *

 **And now you're mine . . .**

* * *

Is it hot in here, or is it just me? Well, I hope you liked that, friends! Until next time!

xoxo Gossip Girl

jk, Red


End file.
